The present invention relates to novel antagonists of endothelin useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. More particularly, the compounds of the present invention are antagonists of endothelin useful in treating elevated levels of endothelin, acute and chronic renal failure, essential renovascular malignant and pulmonary hypertension, cerebral infarction and cerebral ischemia, cerebral vasospasm, cirrhosis, septic shock, congestive heart failure, endotoxic shock, subarachnoid hemorrhage, arrhythmias, asthma, preeclampsia, atherosclerotic disorders including Raynaud's disease and restenosis, angina, cancer, benign prosthetic hyperplasia, ischemic disease, gastric mucosal damage, hemorrhagic shock, ischemic bowel disease, and diabetes.
Also, the compounds will be useful in cerebral ischemia or cerebral infarction resulting from a range of conditions such as thromboembolic or hemorrhagic stroke, cerebral vasospasm, head injury, hypoglycemia, cardiac arrest, status epilepticus, perinatal asphyxia, anoxia such as from drowning, pulmonary surgery, and cerebral trauma.
Several studies have been reported with both peptide and non-peptide ET antagonists showing efficacy in various models of subarachnoid hemorrhage (SAH). For example, BQ-123-prevents early cerebral vasospasm following SAH in various rat (Clozel M, et al., Life Sci. 1993;52:825) and rabbit (Lee K. S., et al., Cerebral Vasospasm 1993:217; and Neurosurgery 1994; 34:108) models. FR 139317 significantly inhibited the vascoconstriction of the basilar artery after 7 days in a canine two-hemorrhage model of SAH (Nirei H, et al., Life Sci. 1993;52:1869). BQ-485 also significantly inhibited the vascoconstriction of the basilar artery after 7 days in a canine two-hemorrhage model of SAH (Yano, et al., BioChem Biophys. Res Commun. 1993; 195:969). Ro 46-2005 (Clozel M, et al., Nature 1993;365:759) has been shown to prevent early cerebral vasospasm following SAH in the rat with no significant effect on systemic arterial blood pressure. Treatment with Ro 47-0203=Bosentan (Clozel et al., Circulation 1993;88(4) part 2:0907) to rabbits with SAH had a 36.+-.7% reduction of basilar artery cross-sectional area compared to sham rabbits. All of these studies show in vivo efficacy of endothelin antagonists in cerebral vasospasm resulting from SAH.
Endothelin-1 (ET-1), a potent vasoconstrictor, is a 21 amino acid bicyclic peptide that was first isolated from cultured porcine aortic endothelial cells. Endothelin-1, is one of a family of structurally similar bicyclic peptides which include; ET-2, ET-3, vasoactive intestinal contractor (VIC), and the sarafotoxins (SRTXs).
Endothelin is involved in many human disease states.
Several in vivo studies with ET antibodies have been reported in disease models. Left coronary artery ligation and reperfusion to induce myocardial infarction in the rat heart, caused a 4- to 7-fold increase in endogenous endothelin levels. Administration of ET antibody was reported to reduce the size of the infarction in a dose-depending manner (Watanabe T, et al., "Endothelin in Myocardial Infarction," Nature (Lond.) 1990;344:114). Thus, ET may be involved in the pathogenesis of congestive heart failure and myocardial ischemia (Margulies K. B., et al., "Increased Endothelin in Experimental Heart Failure," Circulation 1990;82:2226).
Studies by Kon and colleagues using anti-ET antibodies in an ischemic kidney model, to deactivate endogenous ET, indicated the peptide's involvement in acute renal ischemic injury (Kon V, et al., "Glomerular Actions of Endothelin In Vivo," J Clin Invest 1989;83:1762). In isolated kidneys, preexposed to specific antiendothelin antibody and then challenged with cyclosporine, the renal perfusate flow and glomerular filtration rate increased, while renal resistance decreased as compared with isolated kidneys preexposed to a nonimmunized rabbit serum. The effectiveness and specificity of the anti-ET antibody were confirmed by its capacity to prevent renal deterioration caused by a single bolus dose (150 pmol) of synthetic ET, but not by infusion of angiotensin II, norepinephrine, or the thromboxane A.sub.2 mimetic U-46619 in isolated kidneys (Perico N, et al., "Endothelin Mediates the Renal Vasoconstriction Induced by Cyclosporine in the Rat," J Am Soc Nephrol 1990;1:76).
Others have reported inhibition of ET-1 or ET-2-induced vasoconstriction in rat isolated thoracic aorta using a monoclonal antibody to ET-1 (Koshi T, et al., "Inhibition of Endothelin (ET)-1 and ET-2-Induced Vasoconstriction by Anti-ET-1 Monoclonal Antibody," Chem Pharm Bull 1991;39:1295).
Combined administration of ET-1 and ET-1 antibody to rabbits showed significant inhibition of the blood pressure (BP) and renal blood flow responses (Miyamori I, et al., Systemic and Regional Effects of Endothelin in Rabbits: Effects of Endothelin Antibody," Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol 1990;17:691).
Other investigators have reported that infusion of ET-specific antibodies into spontaneously hypertensive rats (SHR) decreased mean arterial pressure (MAP), and increased glomerular filtration rate and renal blood flow. In the control study with normotensive Wistar-Kyoto rats (WKY) there were no significant changes in these parameters (Ohno A, "Effects of Endothelin-Specific Antibodies and Endothelin in Spontaneously Hypertensive Rats," J Tokyo Women's Med Coll 1991;61:951).
In addition, elevated levels of endothelin have been reported in several disease states (see Table I below).
Burnett and co-workers recently demonstrated that exogenous infusion of ET (2.5 ng/kg/M1) to anesthetized dogs, producing a doubling of the circulating concentration, did have biological actions (Lerman A, et al., "Endothelin has Biological Actions at Pathophysiological Concentrations," Circulation 1991;83:1808). Thus heart rate and cardiac output decreased in association with increased renal and systemic vascular resistances and antinatriuresis. These studies support a role for endothelin in the regulation of cardiovascular, renal, and endocrine function.
In congestive heart failure in dogs and humans, a significant 2- to 3-fold elevation of circulating ET levels has been reported (Rodeheffer R. J., et al., "Circulating Plasma Endothelin Correlates With the Severity of Congestive Heart Failure in Humans," Am J Hypertension 1991;4:9A).
The distribution of the two cloned receptor subtypes, termed ET.sub.A and ET.sub.B, have been studied extensively (Arai H, et al., Nature 1990;348:730, Sakurai T, et al., Nature 1990;348:732). The ET.sub.A, or vascular smooth muscle receptor, is widely distributed in cardiovascular tissues and in certain regions of the brain (Lin H. Y., et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci 1991;88:3185). The ET.sub.B receptor, originally cloned from rat lung, has been found in rat cerebellum and in endothelial cells, although it is not known if the ET.sub.B receptors are the same from these sources. The human ET receptor subtypes have been cloned and expressed (Sakamoto A, et al., Biochem Biophys Res Chem 1991;178:656, Hosoda K, et al., FEBS Lett 1991;287:23). The ET.sub.A receptor clearly mediates vasoconstriction and there have been a few reports implicating the ET.sub.B receptor in the initial vasodilatory response to ET (Takayanagi R, et al., FEBS Lett 1991;282:103). However, recent data has shown that the ET.sub.B receptor can also mediate vasoconstriction in some tissue beds (Panek R. L., et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun 1992;183(2):566).
A recent study showed that selective ET.sub.B agonists caused only vasodilation in the rat aortic ring, possibly through the release of EDRF from the endothelium (ibid). Thus, reported selective ET.sub.B agonists, for example, the linear analog ET[1,3,11,15-A1a] and truncated analogs ET[6-21,1,3,11,15-A1a], ET[8-21,11,15-A1a], and N-Acetyl-ET[10-21,11,15-A1a] caused vasorelaxation in isolated, endothelium-intact porcine pulmonary arteries (Saeki T, et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun 1991;179:286). However, some ET analogs are potent vasoconstrictors in the rabbit pulmonary artery, a tissue that appears to possess an ET.sub.B, nonselective type of receptor (ibid).
Plasma endothelin-1 levels were dramatically increased in a patient with malignant hemangioendothelioma (Nakagawa K, et al., Nippon Hifuka Gakkai Zasshi 1990;100:1453-1456).
The ET receptor antagonist BQ-123 has been shown to block ET-1-induced bronchoconstriction and tracheal smooth muscle contraction in allergic sheep providing evidence for expected efficacy in bronchopulmonary diseases such as asthma (Noguchi, et al., Am Rev Respir Dis 1992;145(4 Part 2):A858).
Circulating endothelin levels are elevated in women with preeclampsia and correlate closely with serum uric acid levels and measures of renal dysfunction. These observations indicate a role for ET in renal constriction in preeclampsia (Clark BA, et al., Am J Obstet Gynecol 1992;166:962-968).
Plasma immunoreactive endothelin-1 concentrations are elevated in patients with sepsis and correlate with the degree of illness and depression of cardiac output (Pitterr J, et al., Ann Surg 1991;213(3):262).
In addition the ET-1 antagonist BQ-123 has been evaluated in a mouse model of endotoxic shock. This ET.sub.A antagonist significantly increased the survival rate in this model (Toshiaki M, et al., 20.12.90. EP 0 436 189 A1).
Endothelin is a potent agonist in the liver eliciting both sustained vasoconstriction of the hepatic vasculature and a significant increase in hepatic glucose output (Gandhi C. B., et al., Journal of Biological Chemistry 1990;265(29):17432). In addition increased levels of plasma ET-1 have been observed in microalbuminuric insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus patients indicating a role for ET in endocrine disorders such as diabetes (Collier A, et al., Diabetes Care 1992;15(8):1038).
ET.sub.A antagonist receptor blockade has been found to produce an antihypertensive effect in normal to low renin models of hypertension with a time course similar to the inhibition of ET-1 pressor responses (Basil M. K., et al., J Hypertension 1992;10(Suppl 4):S49). The endothelins have been shown to be arrhythmogenic, and to have positive chronotropic and inotropic effects, thus ET receptor blockade would be expected to be useful in arrhythmia and other cardiovascular disorders (Han S-P, et al., Life Sci 1990;46:767).
The widespread localization of the endothelins and their receptors in the central nervous system and cerebrovascular circulation has been described (Nikolov R. K., et al., Drugs of Today 1992;28(5):303-310). Intracerebroventricular administration of ET-1 in rats has been shown to evoke several behavioral effects. These factors strongly suggest a role for the ETs in neurological disorders. The potent vasoconstrictor action of Ets on isolated cerebral arterioles suggests the importance of these peptides in the regulation of cerebrovascular tone. Increased ET levels have been reported in some CNS disorders, i.e., in the CSF of patients with subarachnoid hemorrhage and in the plasma of women with preeclampsia. Stimulation with ET-3 under conditions of hypoglycemia have been shown to accelerate the development of striatal damage as a result of an influx of extracellular calcium. Circulating or locally produced ET has been suggested to contribute to regulation of brain fluid balance through effects on the choroid plexus and CSF production. ET-1 induced lesion development in a new model of local ischemia in the brain has been described.
Circulating and tissue endothelin immunoreactivity is increased more than twofold in patients with advanced atherosclerosis (Lerman A, et al., New England J Med 1991;325:997-1001). Increased endothelin immunoreactivity has also been associated with Buerger's disease (Kanno K, et al., J Amer Med Assoc 1990;264:2868) and Raynaud's phenomenon (Zamora M. R., et al., Lancet 1990;336:1144-1147).
An increase of circulating endothelin levels was observed in patients that underwent percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) (Tahara A, et al., Metab Clin Exp 1991;40:1235-1237).
Increased plasma levels of endothelin have been measured in rats and humans (Stewart D.J. et al., Ann Internal Medicine 1991;114:464-469) with pulmonary hypertension.
Elevated levels of endothelin have also been measured in patients suffering from ischemic heart disease (Yasuda M, et al., Amer Heart J 1990;119: 801-806) and either stable or unstable angina (Stewart J. T., et al., Br Heart J 1991;66:7-9).
Infusion of an endothelin antibody 1 hour prior to and 1 hour after a 60-minute period of renal ischaemia resulted in changes in renal function versus control. In addition, an increase in glomerular platelet-activating factor was attributed to endothelin (Lopez-Farre A, et al., J Physiology 1991;444:513-522). In patients with chronic renal failure as well as in patients on regular hemodialysis treatment, mean plasma endothelin levels were significantly increased (Stockenhuber F, et al., Clin Sci (Lond) 1992;82: 255-258).
Local intra-arterial administration of endothelin has been shown to induce small intestinal mucosal damage in rats in a dose-dependent manner (Mirua S, et al., Digestion 1991;48:163-172). Furthermore, it has been shown that an anti-ET-1 antibody reduced ethanol-induced vasoconstriction in a concentration-dependent manner (Masuda E, et al., Am J Physiol 1992;262:G785-790). Elevated endothelin levels have been observed in patients suffering from Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis (Murch S. H., et al., Lancet 1992;339:381-384).
Recently at the 3rd International Conference on Endothelin, Houston, Tex., February 1993, the nonpeptide endothelin antagonist RO 46-2005 has been reported to be effective in models of acute renal ischemia and subarachnoid hemorrhage in rats (Clozel M, et al., "Pathophysiological role of endothelin revealed by the first orally active endothelin receptor antagonist," Nature 1993;365:759). A related benzene sulphonamide, namely Bosentan, has also been demonstrated to be useful in the treatment of congestive heart failure. ("Role of endothelin in the maintenance of blood pressure in conscious rats with chronic heart failure cute effects of Bernd M, Hess P, Maire J-P, Clozel M, Clozel J-P, Circulation 1994;90(5):2510-2518). In addition, the ET.sub.A antagonist BQ-123 has been shown to prevent early cerebral vasospasm following subarachnoid hemorrhage (Clozel M, Watanabe H, Life Sci 1993;52:825-834).
Most recently an ET.sub.A selective antagonist demonstrated an oral antihypertensive effect (Stein P. D., et al., "The Discovery of Sulfonamide Endothelin Antagonists and the Development of the Orally Active ETA Antagonist 5-(Dimethylamino)-N-(3,4-dimethyl-5-isoxazolyl)-1-naphthalenesulfonamide," J Med Chem 1994;37:329-331).
Furthermore, a specific ET.sub.A /ET.sub.B receptor antagonist (see W093 08799A1 and Elliott J. D., et al., J Med Chem 1994;37:1553-7) has demonstrated reduced neointimal formation after angioplasty (Douglas S. A., et al., Circ Res 1994;75:190-7).
This specific ET.sub.A /ET.sub.B receptor antagonist, SB 209670, has been demonstrated to be beneficial in ischemia-induced acute renal failure (Brooks D. P., et al., "Nonpeptide endothelin receptor antagonists. III. Effect of SB 209670 and BQ123 on acute renal failure in anesthetized dogs," J Pharmacol Exp Ther 94;271(2) :769-975).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,664 covers compound of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is H, Me, MeO, F, or Cl; and R.sub.2 is H, Me, Et, or n-Pr. The compounds are taught as useful as antithrombotic agents.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/339,381 filed Nov. 14, 1994, covers endothelin antagonists of formula ##STR2## wherein - - - denotes an optional bond;
n is O-4; PA1 R.sub.a is hydrogen, alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl, in which the phenyl or naphthyl group is substituted by methylenedioxy and further unsubstituted or substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, OR, NRR.sup.1, SR, NO.sub.2, N.sub.3, COR, CO.sub.2 R, CONRR.sup.1, SO.sub.2 NRR.sup.1, SO.sub.2 R, CN, CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CHO, OCOCH.sub.3, B(OH).sub.2, phenyl, NH(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, S(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, O(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, O(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR, NH(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR and S(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR, in which m is 1, 2 or 3, and R and R.sup.1 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms, phenyl or benzyl; PA1 R.sub.b is hydrogen, CO.sub.2 R.sup.2, ##STR3## SO.sub.3 R, PO.sub.3 H, B(OH).sub.2, CONR.sup.1 R.sup.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sup.1 R.sup.2, or ##STR4## in which R.sup.1 is as defined above and R.sup.2 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, CF.sub.3, --CF.sub.2 CF.sub.3, phenyl or benzyl in which phenyl or the phenyl portion of the benzyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more substituents as defined above; PA1 R.sub.c is S(O).sub.p -phenyl, in which p is 0, 1 or 2, and phenyl is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, OR, NRR.sup.1, SR, NO.sub.2, N.sub.3, COR, CO.sub.2 R, CONRR.sup.1, SO.sub.2 NRR.sup.1, SO.sub.2 R, CN, CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CHO, OCOCH.sub.3, B(OH).sub.2, methylenedioxy, NH(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, S(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, O(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, O(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR, NH(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR and S(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR, in which m, R and R.sup.1 are as defined above, and PA1 R.sub.d is one to four independent substituents selected from hydrogen, alkyl of 1-7 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2-7 carbon atoms, alkynyl of 2-7 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl, phenyl, C(O)-phenyl, X(CH.sub.2).sub.n -phenyl, X-(CH.sub.2).sub.n -naphthyl, in which X is 0, NH or S(O).sub.p, methylenedioxy, OR, NRR.sup.1, SR, NO.sub.2, N.sub.3, COR, CO.sub.2 R, CONRR.sup.1, SO.sub.2 NRR.sup.1, SO.sub.2 R, CN, CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CHO, OCOCH.sub.3, B(OH).sub.2, phenyl, NH(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, S(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, O(CH.sub.2).sub.m CO.sub.2 R, O(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR, NH(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR, S(CH.sub.2).sub.m OR, in which m is 1, 2 or 3 and R and R.sup.1 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms, phenyl or benzyl and where n and p are as defined above and phenyl is unsubstituted or substituted as defined above, or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition or base salt thereof. PA1 R.sub.2 is H, ##STR6## alkyl of from 1 to 7 carbons, (CH.sub.2).sub.n -cycloalkyl of from 3 to 8 carbons; PA1 R.sub.a and R.sub.c are each 1 to 5 substituents and R.sub.b is from to 4 substituents independently selected from: PA1 wherein R and R.sub.1 are each independently selected from PA1 R.sub.d is H, CO.sub.2 R, SO.sub.3 R, PO.sub.3 R, B(OH).sub.2, CONRR.sub.1, SO.sub.2 NRR.sub.1, PA1 C(O)NHSO.sub.2 R.sub.1, ##STR7## n is an integer of from 0 to 2; p is an integer of from 1 to 4; PA1 indicates a single or double bond; and PA1 X is (CH.sub.2).sub.n, O, NR, or S(O).sub.n. PA1 R.sub.2 is ##STR8## R.sub.a and R.sub.c are each 1 to 5 substituents and R.sub.b is 1 to 4 substituents independently selected from: PA1 Rd is CO.sub.2 H, PA1 n is an integer of from 0 to 1, PA1 p is an integer of from 1 to 4, PA1 - - - indicates a double bond, and PA1 X is (CH.sub.2).sub.n, NH, S, SO, or SO.sub.2. PA1 R.sub.2 is ##STR9## R.sub.a and R.sub.c are each independently 1 to 5 substituents selected from, hydrogen, methoxy, OH, and Cl; PA1 R.sub.b is independently 1 to 5 substituents selected from hydrogen, methoxy, propyloxy, OH, and Cl; PA1 R.sub.a, R.sub.b, R.sub.c may also independently be 0 to 2 methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy substituents, PA1 Rd is CO.sub.2 H, PA1 n is 0 or 1, PA1 - - - indicates a double bond, and PA1 X is (CH.sub.2).sub.n or S. PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-methyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro -1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-benzyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-(4-methoxy-benzyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda ..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-1,1-dioxo-2-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-benzyl)-1,2-dihydro-1 .lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-(2-carboxymethoxy-4-methoxy-benzyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2 -dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-(6-chloro-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl)-1,1-dioxo- 1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-(7-methoxy-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl)-1,1-dioxo -1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro -1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-phenyl)-1,2-dih ydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 N-(4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihy dro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine -3-carbonyl)benzenesulfonamide, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(3-methoxyphenyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.l ambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-6,7-dimethoxy-1,1-dio xo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-6-methoxy-1,1-dioxo-1 ,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 8-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-6-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-5,5-dioxo-5,6-dihydro -1,3-dioxa-5.lambda..sup.6 -thia-6-aza-cyclopenta[b]naphthalene-7-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-methyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda.. sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-1,1-dioxo-1 ,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-benzyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda.. sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-(4-methoxybenzyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro -1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-1,1-dioxo-2-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-benzyl)-1,2 -dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-(carboxymethoxy-4-methoxy-benzyl)-1,1-d ioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-(6-chloro-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl)- 1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-(7-methoxy-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl) -1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(3,4-dimethoxy-phenylsulfanyl)-1,1-dioxo-1, 2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-4-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-phenylsulfanyl) -1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 N-(4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl-2-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-1,1-dioxo- 1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carbonyl)benzenesulfonamide, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(3-methoxy-phenylsulfanyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2-di hydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-6,7-dimetho xy-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-6-methoxy-1 ,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 6-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-8-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-5,5-dioxo-5 ,6-dihydro-1,3-dioxa -5.lambda..sup.6 -thia-6-aza-cyclopenta[b]naphthalene-7-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-isobutyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda ..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-7-methoxy-1 ,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[1,4]dioxin-6-ylsulfanyl)- 1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[1,4]dioxin-6-ylmethyl )-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-cyclohexylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro- 1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-4-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dih ydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-4-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-6,7-dimethoxy-1,1 -dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2,4-Bis-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2,4-Bis-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-6,7-dimethoxy-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda. .sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-2-(2-chloro-benzyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda. .sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(4-chloro-2,6-dimethoxy-phenyl)-1,1-dioxo-1 ,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylsulfanyl)-2-(2-chloro-benzyl)-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro -1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(4-chloro-2,6-dimethoxy-phenylsulfanyl)-1,1 -dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl)-2-isobutyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl)-7-methoxy-1,1-dioxo -1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-4-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[1,4]dioxin-6-yl)-1,1-diox o-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl)-2-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[1,4]dioxin-6-ylmethyl)-1,1-di oxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid, and PA1 4-(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl)-2-cyclohexylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda ..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid. PA1 2-Methyl-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..s up.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1, 2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzyl-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..s up.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-(4-Methoxy-benzyl)-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro -1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 1,1-Dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-2-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-benzyl)-1,2- dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-(2-Ethoxycarbonyl-methoxy-4-methoxy-benzyl)-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro- methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-(6-Chloro-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl)-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulf onyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-(7-Methoxy-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl)-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesul fonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-6,7-dimethoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanes ulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-6-methoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfo nyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 6-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-5,5-dioxo-8-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-5, 6-dihydro-1,3-dioxa-5.lambda..sup.6 -thia-6-aza-cyclopenta[b]naphthalene-7-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-7-methoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfo nyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-6-propyloxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesul fonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-7-propyloxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesul fonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-7-benzyloxy-6-methoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro- methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-6-benzyloxy-7-methoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro- methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-6,7,8-trimethoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-metha nesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-5,6,7,8-tetramethoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-m ethanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Cyclohexylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1 .lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Cyclopentylmethyl-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro- 1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-(2-Chloro-benzyl)-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro- 1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-(2,3-Dihydro-benzo[1,4]dioxin-6-ylmethyl)-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanes ulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihy dro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-6,7-dimethoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfony loxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-6-methoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy )-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-7-methoxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy )-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-6-propyloxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonylo xy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-7-propyloxy-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonylo xy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 6-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-5,5-dioxo-8-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-5,6-dihy dro-1,3-dioxa-5.lambda..sup.6 -thia-6-aza-cyclopenta[b]naphthalene-7-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Isobutyl-1,1-dioxo-4-(trifluoro-methanesulfonyloxy)-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda. .sup.6 -benzo[e][1,2]thiazine-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester, PA1 (5,6,7-Trimethoxy-1,1,3-trioxo-1,3-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[d]isothiazol-2-yl)-acetic acid methyl ester, PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-5,6-dimethoxy-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[d]isothiazol-3-one, and PA1 2-Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl-1,1-dioxo-1,2-dihydro-1.lambda..sup.6 -benzo[d]isothiazol-3-one.
Some of the compounds of Formula I are capable of further forming both pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition and/or base salts. All of these forms are within the scope of the present invention.
Pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of Formula I include salts derived from nontoxic inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, nitric, phosphoric, sulfuric, hydrobromic, hydriodic, hydrofluoric, phosphorous, and the like, as well as the salts derived from nontoxic organic acids, such as aliphatic mono- and dicarboxylic acids, phenyl-substituted alkanoic acids, hydroxy alkanoic acids, alkanedioic acids, aromatic acids, aliphatic and aromatic sulfonic acids, etc. Such salts thus include sulfate, pyrosulfate, bisulfate, sulfite, bisulfite, nitrate, phosphate, monohydrogenphosphate, dihydrogenphosphate, metaphosphate, pyrophosphate, chloride, bromide, iodide, acetate, trifluoroacetate, propionate, caprylate, isobutyrate, oxalate, malonate, succinate, suberate, sebacate, fumarate, maleate, mandelate, benzoate, chlorobenzoate, methylbenzoate, dinitrobenzoate, phthalate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, phenylacetate, citrate, lactate, maleate, tartrate, methanesulfonate, and the like. Also contemplated are salts of amino acids such as arginate and the like and gluconate, galacturonate (see, for example, Berge S. M., et al., "Pharmaceutical Salts," Journal of Pharmaceutical Science 1977;66:1-19).
The acid addition salts of said basic compounds are prepared by contacting the free base form with a sufficient amount of the desired acid to produce the salt in the conventional manner.
Pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts are formed with metals or amines, such as alkali and alkaline earth metals or organic amines. Examples of metals used as cations are sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, and the like. Examples of suitable amines are N,N'-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethylenediamine, N-methylglucamine, and procaine (see, for example, Berge S. M., et al., "Pharmaceutical Salts," Journal of Pharmaceutical Science 1977;66:1-19).
The base addition salts of said acidic compounds are prepared by contacting the free acid form with a sufficient amount of the desired base to produce the salt in the conventional manner.
Certain of the compounds of the present invention can exist in unsolvated forms as well as solvated forms, including hydrated forms. In general, the solvated forms, including hydrated forms, are equivalent to unsolvated forms and are intended to be encompassed within the scope of the present invention.